Jagdsaison
"Lerne aus der Vergangenheit, träume von der Zukunft, aber sterbe in der Gegenwart." Unbekannter Autor Es war wieder Jagdsaison. Meine Freundin und ich beschlossen, ein entspanntes Jagdwochenende zu bestreiten. Raus aus der Stadt. Einfach mal ein wenig abschalten vom täglichen Stress des Alltags. Wir packten und fuhren los. Ich freute mich auf das bevorstehende Vergnügen. Das Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen, wenn man in einem kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über Leben und Tod hat. Der sekundäre Augenblick, wenn die Kugel fliegt und man betet und hofft. Und auf das schlussendliche Gefühl des Sieges, wenn der noch warme Körper zusammenbricht. Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt durch schier endlose Bergketten kamen wir endlich an der Jagdhütte an. Ich parkte den Jeep und ging zu der aus massivem Eichenholz geschnitzten Tür. Ich fischte in meiner Tasche nach dem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Silberschlüssel, steckte ihn ins Schloss und hielt kurz inne. So viele Erinnerungen hafteten an diesem Haus. Als ich noch klein war, hatte mein Grossvater mich manchmal mitgenommen. Nur wir zwei. Das war für mich immer das Grösste gewesen. Er war für mich Gott. Er wusste so viel über die Pflanzen und Tiere, die es hier gab. Ich hatte ihn immer bewundert. Er hatte mir immer Pfeife rauchend bis spät abends Geschichten erzählt. Nicht die langweiligen Märchen, die ich von Mama schon hundertfach gehört hatte, nein. Spannende Abenteuer, als er noch jung gewesen war. Ich weiss bis heute nicht, ob alle wahr sind, aber eigentlich ist mir das auch egal. Seine Geschichten waren immer spannend. Sie handelten von grossen Wölfen und Bären, die er mit blossen Fäusten besiegt hatte. Von bösen Fürsten, die er mit seiner Mannschaft gestürzt hatte. Und von vielen Nächten, in denen er einsam in der Wildnis gelebt hatte. Und wenn ich dann bis spät in die Nacht hinein seinen Erzählungen gelauscht hatte und eingenickt war, trug er mich auf den Dachboden in mein Bett. Von dort oben hatte man die beste Aussicht auf die steil abfallenden Felswände und den dichten Nadelwald. Es war wirklich eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Bis er dann im Alter von 88 Jahren bei einem Spaziergang einfach verschwand. Seine Leiche wurde trotz gründlicher Suche nie gefunden. Meine Freundin weckte mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem sie mir ihre Arme von hinten um den Hals legte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Schlaf nicht ein, wir haben nachher noch was vor“. „Ach ja, stimmt ja“ erwiderte ich. Schnell schloss ich auf und schleppte unsere Koffer in den zweiten Stock, wo sich das Schlafzimmer befand. Ich dachte an letztes Jahr, als wir hier gewesen waren. Es hatte in Strömen geregnet, so, dass wir überhaupt nicht dazu kamen, etwas zu unternehmen. Wir hatten damals das ganze Wochenende über den verstaubten Dachboden durchwühlt und hatten einige interessante Dinge dabei gefunden. Viele alte Waffen und Trophäen meines Grossvaters waren dort verstaut. Ausgestopfte Tiere, die er im Laufe der Zeit erlegt hatte: Rehe, Hirsche, Wölfe, Hermeline und viele andere. Ich bewunderte aber vor allem eines. Seinen Schäferhund Achilles. Er hatte ihn so genannt, da er sich als Welpe eine schwere Verletzung an der Ferse zugezogen hatte. Die Präparation wirkte so lebensecht, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu blinzeln. Achilles war sein Ein und Alles. 14 Jahre lang hatte er ihn begleitet. Sein Fell war schon fast komplett grau. Sein Tod hatte meinen Grossvater sehr mitgenommen. Wenn er mich in die Hütte mitnahm, hörte ich ihn manchmal nachts reden, so, als würde Achilles immer noch leben und ihm seine Schnauze auf den Schoss legen. Er hatte mir gesagt, er hätte ihn hinter dem Haus vergraben, doch anscheinend hatte er gelogen. Ich fragte mich, wo er die ganzen Präparate vorher aufbewahrt hatte. Ich nahm an, im Keller. Aha ja, der Keller. Er war der einzige Raum, zu dem ich nie Zutritt hatte. Als er mich das erste Mal mitnahm, zeigte er mir das Haus. Gegen Ende des Rundganges sagte er mir, dass ich überall spielen durfte, ausser im Keller. Der Keller wäre gefährlich, weil es dort morsche Treppen gebe. Neugierig, wie ich war, hatte ich natürlich des Öfteren versucht dort hineinzugelangen, doch die schwere Kellertür war jedes Mal abgeschlossen gewesen. Mit der Zeit hatte ich ihn dann auch vergessen. „Träumst du schon wieder? Hast wohl zu wenig geschlafen diese Nacht, hm?“ „Das könnte an dir liegen.“ erwiderte ich. Lachend gab sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Komm jetzt endlich! Die Klamotten können warten, ich hab schon alles vorbereitet.“ „Bin sofort da, gib mir zwei Minuten“. Ich zog mich schnell um und lief die Treppe hinab. Meine Freundin erwartete mich bereits mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Können wir endlich los?“ „Klar.“ Ich holte die zwei Gewehre aus dem Wagen und reichte ihr ihres. „Wo wollen wir lang?“ fragte ich. „Wie wäre es mit dem See?“ Ich nickte und wir liefen los. Der „See“ bezeichnete ein Stück Wald, welches an eine Graslandschaft, die vereinzelt mit Bäumen durchsetzt war und in deren Mitte ein grosser See lag, angrenzte. Vom erhöhten Waldstück aus hatte man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf das Grasland. Am See traf sich viel Rotwild, da er die einzige Wasserquelle im grösseren Umkreis war. Nach gut einer Stunde Fussmarsch erreichten wir die besagte Stelle. Wir luden die Gewehre und legten uns auf die Lauer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erblickte ich durch das Fernglas einen jungen Hirsch. „Der gehört mir“, flüsterte ich. „Och, menno.“ Ich legte an. Der Hirsch ahnte nichts von seinem Schicksal. Friedlich stand er am See und trank aus dem kristallklaren Wasser. Sein noch nicht vollständig ausgewachsenes Geweih funkelte in der brennenden Mittagssonne. Ich zielte auf seinen Kopf, es sollte ein schmerzloser Tod werden. Ich hielt den Atem an. Das Kribbeln in meinen Fingerspitzen war unerträglich. Mein Herz schlug schneller, mein Puls schoss in die Höhe. Dann betätigte ich den Abzug. Die Zeit stand für einen kurzen Augenblick still. Ein Ruck zog sich durch das Gewehr und meinen Arm. Die Kugel flog … und traf perfekt. Mit einem Röhren brach der Hirsch zusammen. „Guter Schuss.“ Das Echo der Kugel dämpfte ihre Stimme. Wir warteten weitere 20 Minuten, bis meine Freundin mich anstupste. „Schau mal da, unter den Bäumen.“ Sie zeigte auf eine weit entfernte Baumgruppe. Ich schaute durch das Fernglas. Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Halb verdeckt im Schatten der Bäume stand eine schwarze Gestalt. Es war definitiv kein Mensch. Sein Körper schien aus einer rauchartigen Substanz zu bestehen. Auf seinem Kopf thronte ein schneeweisser Zylinder. Er hielt ein altes Gewehr in der wabernden Hand. Seine leuchtend weissen Augen blickten mich direkt an. Ich blinzelte kurz, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass mir die Sonne keinen Streich spielte. Es war verschwunden. „Du hast dieses Ding auch gesehen, oder?“ fragte ich meine Freundin. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick nickte sie. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“ Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als wir wieder bei der Hütte ankamen. Ich schleppte den toten Hirsch hinter das Haus, um ihn auszunehmen. Das Blut, welches im Laufe der Jahre in den Boden eingesickert war, hatte ihn eine rötliche Färbung annehmen lassen. Ich war gerade dabei, die inneren Organe zu entnehmen, da erregte eine Bewegung vor mir meine Aufmerksamkeit. Im schwindenden Licht der Dämmerung erkannte ich die schattenhafte Gestalt von heute Mittag. Sie stand gerade einmal zwei Meter von mir entfernt auf einem Felsen. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, starrte ich sie an. Ihr rauchartiger Körper wurde von einem zerfetzten, ehemals weissen Mantel umhüllt. Sein schneeweisser Zylinder ging fliessend in seinen Kopf über, als wäre er ein Teil von ihm. Seine grell leuchtenden Augen durchbohrten mich. Obwohl es keinen Mund hatte, erklang eine unnatürlich tiefe Stimme. „Beobachten.“ Immer noch unfähig mich zu bewegen oder gar zu sprechen, blickte ich es weiter angsterfüllt an. Es tat weh, in seine Augen zu blicken, doch es war mir unmöglich wegzuschauen. Das Messer in meiner Hand vibrierte. Es glitt mir aus der Hand, doch es fiel nicht auf den roten Boden. Es schwebte auf mein Gesicht zu. Ich hatte es heute Morgen noch geschliffen. Die Spitze berührte meine Wange. Ein einzelner Blutstropfen glitt auf die bereits rötlich schimmernde Klinge. Ich schrie. Es brannte, als würde mir jemand ein glühendes Hufeisen auf die linke Seite meines Gesichts halten. Durch meine Schreie hindurch hörte ich die Stimme. „Dies ist nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was dich erwarten wird, wenn du so weiter machst.“ Hastige Schritte, vermutlich die meiner Freundin, kamen näher. „Schatz, was ist passiert?“ fragte sie panisch. Ich wollte sie nicht auch noch beunruhigen. Also sagte ich: „Nichts, ich hab mich nur geschnitten.“ „Ohh du Dussel. Ich habe gedacht, du stirbst.“ „Ja, ich auch.“ Mit einem sarkastischen Unterton sagte sie: „Du würdest wahrscheinlich noch Witze reissen, wenn der Tod persönlich vor dir stehen würde. Mach bitte schnell, ich hab Hunger.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Haus. Mittlerweile war es stockfinster geworden. Während ich hastig den Rest des Hirsches filetierte, dachte ich darüber nach, was die Kreatur gemeint haben könnte. Mir fiel nur das Jagen als Grund ein, aber ich war längst nicht der einzige Hobbyjäger. Oder war es etwa… Nein das kann nicht sein. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet mich treffen? Ich hatte noch nie an Geister geglaubt, selbst als Kind nicht. Aber dieses Ding wirkte so real, meine Freundin sah es ja auch. Ich tat wahrscheinlich gut daran, den Worten des Monsters Glauben zu schenken. Und so beschloss ich, morgen statt zu jagen ein entspanntes Camping anzutreten. Das anschliessende Essen war zwar gut gekocht, aber mir war der Appetit für heute vergangen. Nachdem wir uns vergnügt hatten, drehte ich mich zu ihr. „Was hältst du von einem Campingausflug?“ „Nun, warum nicht, aber wir haben kein Zelt.“ Mit einem fragenden Blick schaute sie mich an. „Auf dem Dachboden müsste noch eines von meinem Grossvater sein.“ Mit meinem Grossvater war ich oft zelten. Er sagte dann immer: „So, Bursche, jetzt zeig ich dir, wie wir früher campen waren.“ Wenn diese Worte beim Frühstück fielen, brachte ich vor Aufregung keinen Bissen mehr runter. Bei diesen Ausflügen gab es eine Regel: Ich durfte nur zwei Gegenstände mitnehmen. Diese waren immer dieselben: mein Taschenmesser und mein Plüschhund. Nach dem Frühstück sagte er dann: „Setzt dich vors Haus, ich muss noch packen.“ Gehorsam setzte ich mich auf den Baumstumpf und wartete, während er das Zelt und den Rest in einem grossen Rucksack verstaute. Die ersten paar Meter trug immer ich den Rucksack, bis er ihn mir abnahm. Dies war unser Ritual und ich hatte mich nie gefragt, was passieren würde, sollte ich es nicht einhalten. Wir liefen den gleichen Weg, den wir heute Morgen gegangen waren, aber noch viel tiefer in den Wald hinein. Unterwegs erzählte er mir Geschichten von früher. Von fremden Ländern, in denen er stationiert gewesen war. Und von den Tieren und Dingen, die es dort gab. Von wilden Schlachten mit dem Feind und wenn sie zum Rückzug gezwungen waren, wie sie sich im Wald nur von Wurzeln ernährt hatten. Wenn wir nach gut drei Stunden des Laufens eine wunderschöne Waldlichtung erreichten, half ich ihm das Zelt aufzubauen. War das erledigt, zeigte er mir, wie man einen richtigen Bogen schnitzt und wie man die Pfeile formen muss, damit sie möglichst weit fliegen. Er brachte mir bei, welche Beeren man essen konnte und welche auf keinen Fall. Oder wir sammelten Pilze, die wir dann abends am Lagerfeuer brieten. Er hatte mich so vieles gelehrt. Er war der Grossvater, den sich jedes Kind wünscht. „Träumst du schon wieder? Sag mal, was ist den eigentlich mit dir los?“ „Ach nichts.“ Aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus fragte ich sie: „Glaubst du an Geister?“ Mit zögerlicher Stimme antwortete sie: „Nein, nein eigentlich nicht, aber du hast dieses Ding heute Mittag ja gesehen. Und seitdem bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“ „Wahrscheinlich war es nur die Sonne, die uns einen Streich gespielt hat.“ „Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Ich konnte sie ganz klar erkennen. Dieser weisse Körper mit seinem schwarzen Umhang. Und in seinen dunklen Augen konnte ich jeden meiner Fehler sehen.“ Ich schlief in dieser Nach sehr schlecht. Überall in meinen Träumen erschienen diese weissen Augen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh auf. Ich ging ins Bad, um mir die Zähne zu putzen. Als ich in den Spiegel schaute, war wider Erwarten nichts hinter mir. Als ich aber hinunter ging, um Frühstück zu machen, zuckte ich zusammen. Auf dem Küchentisch lag in einem Aschenbecher eine noch brennende Zigarette. Dünner, schwarzer Rauch stieg von ihr auf. Ich beruhigte mich damit, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich musste nur dieses Wochenende überleben. Meiner Freundin zuliebe. Sie liebte den Wald und die Berge. Die Freiheit, die sie garantierten. Ihr Job als Krankenschwester war nicht immer einfach. Sie schob oft Überstunden und war deshalb froh, wenn sie sich mal entspannen konnte. Über ihre Kindheit wusste ich nicht viel. Sie war immer sehr verschwiegen, wenn ich dieses Thema ansprach. Ich wusste nur, dass sie es nicht leicht gehabt hatte und deshalb froh war, mich an ihrer Seite zu haben. Manchmal sass sie über Stunden einfach nur auf unserer Terrasse und starrte in den Himmel. Sie war ein sehr mysteriöser Mensch. Wenn ich von meiner Arbeit als Buchhalter nach Hause kam, hörte ich sie ab und an mit einem gewissen „Charly“ reden. Einmal sprach ich sie darauf an. „Schatz, wer ist Charly?“ Sie wurde kreidebleich und begann zu zittern. „Es ist nicht das, was du denkst. Ehrlich.“ „Dann sag mir, wer er ist.“ „Ich kann nicht, du würdest mich für verrückt halten.“ „Schatz, du weisst, dass du mir alles sagen kannst.“ „Du weisst, dass ich dich niemals betrügen würde.“ Da hatte sie Recht. Sie würde mich niemals hintergehen. „Es ist besser, wenn du nicht weisst, wer er ist. Bitte glaub mir“ „…okay. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, egal wie krank es sein mag.“ „Ja, ich weiss.“ Wie bereits gesagt, sie ist eine sehr mysteriöse Person. Genauso seltsam war unsere erste Begegnung. Ich wohnte damals in einem relativ bergigen Gebiet. Von vielen Wäldern durchzogen, war es ein schöner Ort um aufzuwachsen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Ich kam gerade von der Party eines Kumpels nach Hause. Leicht angetrunken setzte ich mich hinters Steuer. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Auf einem kurzen Pfad durch den Wald verlor ich die Kontrolle und prallte gegen einen Baum. Ich blieb unverletzt und merkwürdigerweise mein Auto auch. Ich legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Der kleine Toyota, welchen meine Eltern mitfinanziert hatten, kämpfte gegen die Steigung. Er gewann den Kampf. Das Auto auf der Strasse, betrachtete ich den Schaden. Mein Mechaniker würde ordentlich mit mir schimpfen, aber wenigstens fuhr er noch. Ich wollte gerade wieder einsteigen, da hörte ich ein lautes Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen. Es kam immer näher. Meine Sinne, vom Alkohol gedämpft, waren plötzlich hellwach. Eine junge Frau, nicht älter als zwanzig, kam aus dem Unterholz getaumelt und brach vor meinen Füssen zusammen. Sie sah komplett verwahrlost aus, als hätte sie mehrere Jahre in der Wildnis verbracht. Sie murmelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Ich überlegte. Ich konnte sie schlecht einfach hier liegen lassen. Ich beschloss, sie mit zu mir nach Hause zu nehmen. Meine Absichten waren dabei vollkommen ehrenhaft. Eine anständige Mahlzeit und ein langes Bad würden ihr gut tun. Ich hob sie hoch. Sie wog fast nichts. Sie musste total abgemagert sein. Das war nicht gut. Ich würde sie morgen sofort in ein Krankenhaus bringen. In meinem derzeitigen Zustand wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen, die 17 Kilometer zum nächsten Ort zu fahren. Und dies in völliger Dunkelheit. Ausserdem wollte ich wissen, was sie alleine im Wald verloren hatte. Vorsichtig legte ich sie auf die Rückbank. Ich schnappte mir die Decke aus dem Kofferraum und deckte sie damit zu. Die restlichen fünf Minuten zu meiner Wohnung fuhr ich schon fast übervorsichtig. Ich parkte den Wagen an der Strasse. Zum Glück war es tiefe Nacht. Ich weiss nicht, was meine Nachbarn gesagt hätten, wenn sie mich betrunken, ein Mädchen in den Armen haltend die Auffahrt hinauf laufend gesehen hätten. Obwohl, über ihren Gesichtsausdruck hätte ich gerne gelacht. Ich fingerte nach meinem Schlüssel. Plötzlich bewegte sie sich leicht. Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen blickten mich an. „Bist du einer von ihnen?“ fragte sie mich mit zittriger Stimme. „Was soll ich sein? Was auch immer du meinst, ich bin nur ein Typ, der grad zufällig vorbei kam.“ Scheinbar war ihre Frage damit beantwortet. Sie verfiel wieder in ihr Murmeln. Ich zog die Schlafcouch aus und holte einige Ersatzdecken aus meinem Schlafzimmer. Danach ging ich erstmal ins Bad. Das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht reibend, dachte ich nach. Scheisse. Ich komme betrunken von einer Party und baue einen Unfall. Dann kommt aus dem Wald ein halbtotes Mädchen gerannt und fällt mir vor die Füsse. Und ich Idiot nehme sie einfach mit. Wer weiss, vielleicht ist sie irgendwo ausgebrochen. Aber dann wäre sie nicht so abgemagert. Ich beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, sie erst einmal zu versorgen. Morgen würde ich sie ins Krankenhaus bringen und dann würde ich weiter sehen. Ich kochte einen grossen Topf Brühe. Sie schlang sie hastig herunter. Währenddessen fragte ich sie, was sie den im Wald gemacht habe. Sie blickte mich nur an. Es schien fast, als würde sie jemanden um Erlaubnis fragen. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten des Wartens und Anstarrens senkte sie ihren Blick. Ich hatte Mühe, ihre geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen. „Bitte frag nicht. Du würdest es nicht verstehen.“ „Ähh, hör Mal, ich hab keine Ahnung, was hier grad abgeht, aber ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Das Klo ist die erste Tür links. Falls du was brauchst, ruf einfach. Ich hab keinen tiefen Schlaf.“ Sie nickte. Ich zog mich um und ging ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich vom Rauschen der Dusche geweckt. Ich legte einige frische Sachen vor die Tür. Während ich das wenige, was noch in meinem Kühlschrank war, in etwas Essbares umzuwandeln versuchte, erschien plötzlich das Mädchen im Türrahmen. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Komplett abgemagert. Eingefallenes Gesicht. Und ihre Haut war von einem bleichen Ton. Die zerzausten, nassen Haare hingen ihr über die Schulter. Einzig ihre Augen leuchteten in einem dunklen Grün. Während des Essens sprach sie immer noch kein Wort. Ich fragte sie, ob es okay wäre, wenn ich sie in medizinische Behandlung geben würde. Sie nickte wieder stumm. Ich betrachtete die Beule an meinem Wagen. Ich musste ihn so schnell wie möglich reparieren lassen. Wenn meine Eltern davon Wind bekommen sollten, würden sie mir den Kopf abreissen. Während der Fahrt schaute ich immer wieder zu ihr herüber. Sie blickte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Angekommen parkte ich neben einem dunklen Jeep. An der Rezeption standen zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen. Ich fragte mich, was sie hier suchten. Ich erklärte der Rezeptionistin die Situation. Sie sagte, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Sie würden sie einmal komplett durchchecken. Ich solle gegen den späten Nachmittag wiederkommen. Ich wollte erst protestieren, doch die Frau hatte schon ihren Arm um sie gelegt und in einen Gang geführt. Ich blickte ihr hinterher. Warum bedeutete sie mir so viel? Die Testergebnisse zeigten nichts Auffälliges. Die Intelligenztests bestand sie durchschnittlich, ihre Blutwerte waren in Ordnung und auch sonst war sie, abgesehen von der Unterernährung, vollkommen gesund. Das einzig Seltsame war, dass keinerlei Daten über sie vorhanden waren. Keine Geburtsurkunde, keine Krankenakte, kein Familienname, kein Wohnort, nichts. Es war, als hätte sie nie existiert. Die Ärzte bestimmten ihr Alter auf 21. Demnach war sie so alt wie ich. Nach einem dreiwöchigen Aufenthalt in der Intensivstation beschlossen die Ärzte, sie auf die angrenzende Rehaklinik zu verlegen. Ich besuchte sie so oft ich konnte. Während dieser Zeit begann ich sie zu schätzen. Ihre geheimnisvolle Art, ihr wunderbares Wesen und allem voran, ihr bezaubernder Charakter. Und eines Tages passierte es dann. Wenige Wochen später wurden wir ein Paar. Bis heute ist meine Liebe zu ihr ungebrochen. Ich weiss nicht, was ich ohne sie tun sollte. Sie ist mein Lebensinhalt. Sie ist mein Engel. Ich würde für sie töten, wenn es sein musste. Ich hörte die Treppenstufen knarren. Erschrocken und voller Angst drehte ich mich um … und atmete auf. Die langen, schwarzen Haare fielen über ihr verschlafenes Gesicht. Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, lies ich sie packen. Währenddessen suchte ich mir meinen Krimskrams zusammen. Der kleine Plüschhund, er musste noch irgendwo hier sein. Ich schaute auf den Dachboden. Nichts. Ich dursuchte alle Zimmer. Nichts. Als Letztes fiel mir der Keller ein. Nein, da durfte ich nicht rein. Dies war ein Gesetz, an welches ich mich halten musste. In all den Jahren hatte ich die Kellertür nicht angerührt. Mein Grossvater hatte schon seine Gründe gehabt. Mein Taschenmesser von damals wurde mit der Zeit durch eine gezackte Jagdklinge ersetzt. Ich hatte uns zum siebenjährigen Jubiläum welche gekauft. Das mag für den Autonormalverbraucher jetzt etwas seltsam klingen, aber unter Jägern war dies ein willkommenes Geschenk. Schlussendlich packte ich noch den kleinen Revolver ein, den mir mein Vater zum achtzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ja, meine Familie hatte eine etwas „verdrehte“ Interpretation von Geschenken. „Bist du soweit“, rief ich nach oben. „Sofort“. Sie hatte sich eine dunkelgrüne Jacke übergeworfen. Der grüne Stoff betonte ihre Augen perfekt. Sie sah unglaublich gut darin aus. Es war wie damals. Der gleiche Weg. Die gleichen Erinnerungen. Nur die Person, die neben mir herlief, war eine andere. Wir redeten über alles Mögliche. So unbefangen. So befreit. Die Lichtung hatte sich kein Stück verändert, was zwar seltsam war, aber ich nahm es so hin. Was blieb mir sonst auch übrig? Es wurde bereits dunkel, als wir das Zelt aufbauten, was ebenfalls seltsam war, schliesslich war es Hochsommer. Da wir beide ziemlich erschöpft vom Fussmarsch waren, beschlossen wir heute früh schlafen zu gehen. Wir sassen am Feuer, brieten Würstchen und Marshmallows und quatschten dann doch bis tief in die Nacht hinein. So schön. So entspannt. So unendlich glücklich. Ihr Lachen war noch in meinen Träumen zu hören. Ich überlegte mir, ob ich ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen sollte. Ich liebte diese Frau über alles. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um meinen Hals geschlungen. Ihre süsse Stupsnase war tief in meine Schulter vergraben. Ein leises Schluchzen war zu vernehmen. Ich drückte sie sanft an mich. Ihr zarter Körper bebte leicht und die langen schwarzen Haare ergossen sich wie ein Wasserfall über ihren Rücken. Alles wirkte so friedlich, wie wir da so sassen, auf dieser sonnigen Waldlichtung. Die Blätter der Laubbäume wiegten sich in einer leichten Sommerbrise und das Gezwitscher der Vögel drang als eine wunderbare Melodie an mein Ohr. Das Einzige, was die friedvolle Atmosphäre störte, war die gezackte, dreissig Zentimeter lange Klinge in ihrem Rücken. Ihr heisser Atem drang an meinen Hals. Ihr Schluchzen wurde intensiver. „Bitte, ich will noch nicht sterben.“ Ich schwieg. Wir wussten beide, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Ich blickte ein letztes Mal in ihre Augen. Diese Augen würde ich nie vergessen. Alles, was sich darin spiegelte. Alles, was ich liebte. Ein letztes Mal berührte mein Mund den ihrigen. Der letzte Kuss. Ihre Atemzüge wurden langsamer. Die Augen begannen an Glanz zu verlieren. Ich spürte ihr Herz. Es schlug immer schwächer. Schliesslich verebbte ihre Atmung. Ihr Herz blieb stehen. Die Augen, leer und verlassen. Der mysteriöse Schimmer war für immer verschwunden. Ein allerletztes Mal schaute ich in ihr Gesicht. Dann liess ich sie vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. In jenem Moment, in dem sie starb, war etwas in mir zerbrochen. Es war die Energie, die mich antrieb. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie sterben würde. Ich hatte es schon gewusst, als sie tränenüberströmt aus dem Zelt gestolpert kam und in meine Arme fiel. Und die schwarze Gestalt, die neben mir stand, liess es von einem bösen Traum zur Wirklichkeit werden. Ich wusste, dass auch ich sterben würde. Aber vorher würde ich sie begraben. Am Fusse des Berges. Damit sie für immer von der Freiheit träumen konnte. Sie hätte es bestimmt so gewollt. Ich hob ihren leblosen Körper hoch. Alles erinnerte mich an unser erstes Treffen. Nur hatte der Tod sie diesmal endgültig geholt. Heisse Tränen flossen über meine Wange, als ich sie stumm in Richtung Berg trug. Mit blossen Händen schaufelte ich ein Grab für sie. Meine Arme und Finger waren voller Blut, als ich sie einige Stunden später wieder hochhob und ins Grab legte. Mit einer sanften Berührung schloss ich ihre Augen. Auch während ich die Erde über ihren Körper rieseln lies, stand das Wesen neben mir. Als ich fertig war, blickte ich es an. Seine weissen Pupillen starrten ohne jegliche Emotion auf mich herab. Ich fragte nicht, warum. Ich fragte nicht, weshalb sie. Es würde mir ohnehin nichts nützen. Eine tiefe Stimme erklang. „Beobachten, urteilen, richten. Du hast es verdient.“ Ich nickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich das. Warum sollte ich sonst so etwas Grausames durchleben? Ich dachte noch darüber nach, wie ich sterben würde. „Wird es ein schneller Tod?“ fragte ich das Wesen. Es schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ich dachte an den alten Revolver in meinem Hosenbund. Das Wesen reagierte nicht, als ich ihn zog und mir an Kopf hielt. So sollte es also enden? Ich drückte ab. Ein Klicken ertönte und signalisierte mir, dass sich nie eine Patrone in ihm befunden hatte. Obwohl es keinen Mund hatte, schien es zu grinsen. Es wirkte glücklich. Ich spürte, wie alle Luft aus meinen Lungen entwich. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Mir wurde bewusst, was es vorhatte. Langsam, nur sehr langsam erschienen schwarze Flecken vor meinem Blickfeld. Die Geräusche verstummten allmählich. Ich sank auf die Knie, hielt mir die Hände an den Hals. Kurz bevor mein Gehirn die Verbindung kappte und ich zu Boden, neben das Grab meiner Freundin fiel, zuckten einige wenige Geräuschfetzen durch meine blutenden Ohren. Es schienen Schüsse und laute Stimmen zu sein. Aber ich konzentrierte mich nicht darauf. Das Letzte, was ich sah, war der aufgeschüttete Haufen Erde, unter dem sie begraben war. Es ist, als würde ich aus einem langen Schlaf erwachen. Noch fühle ich meine Glieder nicht, aber mein Herz scheint zu schlagen. Ich atme tief ein. Trockene Luft dringt durch meine Lungen und versorgt mich mit Sauerstoff. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Grelles Licht blendet mich und reizt meine Netzhaut. Ich versuche meinen Kopf nach links zu drehen. Es klappt, aber nur unter Schmerzen. Ein Mann in einem weissen Kittel prüft irgendwelche medizinisch aussehenden Geräte. „Oh, schön, dass sie endlich wach sind. Wir hatten schon gedacht, wir hätten sie verloren.“ „Wasser.“ Mehr als ein Krächzen bringe ich nicht hervor. Der Mann reicht mir ein Glas. Ich habe nun wieder die volle Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich greife nach dem Glas. „Wer sind sie? Und vor allem, wer bin ich?“ Ein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck ist für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu erkennen, doch dann lächelt er. „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Dr. Browinski. Ich bin einer der leitenden Forscher dieser Einrichtung. Sie befinden sich auf der Intensivstation der medizinischen Abteilung. Wir haben sie ins künstliche Koma verlegt, andernfalls wären sie gestorben.“ „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?“ „Fast fünf Monate. Wie gesagt, wir hätten nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie wieder aufwachen. Wären sie innerhalb diesen Jahres nicht aus ihrem Koma erwacht, wären sie nach „unten“ verlegt worden.“ Ich wollte fragen, was dieses „unten“ denn sei, doch der Mann tippt bereits auf einem handyähnlichem Gerät herum. Leise flüstert er ins Telefon. „Akte 257. Subjekt 2-C scheint keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Vorfall zu haben. Weiterer Verlauf?“ Eine Weile herrscht Stille. Dann ein kurzes Räuspern. „Sind sie sicher, dass sie es nicht zu Klasse-D Personal klassifizieren wollen?“ Dann eine längere Pause. „Ganz wie sie meinen.“ Er legt auf und betrachtet mich eingehend. „Tut mir Leid.“ „Was tut ihnen Leid?“ Er geht zu einem der Geräte. Mir wird klar, was er vorhat. „Nein, bitte nicht!“ Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Schwarze Flecken erscheinen vor meinen Augen. Warum muss ich sterben? Ich weiss noch nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Die unendliche Schwärze hat mich bereits ergriffen, doch plötzlich erstrahlen meine Erinnerungen vor mir. Froh sie wiedergefunden zu haben greife ich nach ihnen. Ein dunkelgrünes Paar Augen blitzt in meinem nicht vorhandenen Verstand auf. Doch nicht nur sie sind zurückgekehrt. Eine tiefe Stimme erklingt. „Du dachtest doch nicht, dass es so einfach ist?“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen